My Brother
by shichigatsudesu
Summary: [AU!] Sosok Gakushuu di mata Karma, sang adik. Warning : Karma POV. Asano x cry!Karma. Slight! KaruRi -oneshoot-


Terkadang ketika aku tengah melamun, pikiranku tiba-tiba menampakkan wujud sebuah api. Ya, api. Itu adalah julukanku, karena api merupakan personifikasi dari warna rambutku, merah. Akan tetapi, aku tidak senang dengan sebutan itu. Karena menurutku, ada seseorang yang lebih pantas disebut api.

Seseorang itu adalah kakakku, Asano Gakushuu. Sifatnya yang dewasa mampu menjadi pelindungku yang cengeng dan selalu berada dalam bayang-bayangnya. Dan kakakku lebih pantas disebut api, karena dia begitu berani, tak kenal takut, dan selalu bersemangat meraih cita-cita.

Benar-benar tergambar seperti api.

Aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kakak semata wayangku. Kalau dia api, aku hanyalah baranya. Perbedaan yang jauh sekali ya?

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

My Brother © shichigatsudesu

Asano Gakushuu – Akabane Karma

.

.

.

Aku begitu mengagumi Kak Gakushuu sejak kecil. Saat kelas 1 SD, dan dia kelas 3, kita berdua pernah mengikuti lomba menggambar yang diadakan di sekolah elit Kunugigaoka. Sekolah yang dikelola oleh ayah kami, dan rencananya nanti kami akan menuntut ilmu disana.

Saat itu Kak Gakushuu meraih peringkat pertama. Gambar buatannya begitu menakjubkan, dari tema sampai teknik pewarnaan. Bahkan juri dibuat takjub oleh karyanya, sampai mereka bergumam 'apa ada anak kelas 3 SD yang bisa menggambar sebagus ini?'.

Aku hanya bisa menangis, melihat kakakku yang sedang dipotret dengan pose mengangkat piala dan senyumnya yang menawan. Aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku yang basah karena air mata. Irisku membelalak seolah-olah aku tengah melihat darah. Frustasi dalam hati tak bisa kutahan.

Mengapa aku bisa kalah?

Apa aku tidak pantas mendapat juara, meskipun hanya juara dua atau tiga?

Aku ingin memegang piala seperti kakak.

Akhirnya aku pun hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan menangis. Ya, karena aku itu cengeng.

Tiba-tiba Kak Gakushuu menghampiriku setelah selesai melakukan sesi potret memotret. Dia menyodorkan piala bening yang entah terbuat dari apa. Wajahnya terlihat senang, berbeda denganku yang memasang raut wajah sedih.

"Ini untukmu, Karma"

Kak Gakushuu tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menatap piala yang dia sodorkan, bingung antara ingin mengambil atau tidak.

"Tapi ini punya Gaku-onii-chan"

Aahh, aku tidak bisa menyebut huruf 'S' saat itu.

Kak Gakushuu menarik kembali pialanya. Dia memeluk benda itu dengan satu tangan, kemudian tangan lainnya dibiarkan bergerak bebas.

Dan tangan itu bergerak menyentuh puncak kepalaku.

"Pialaku, pialamu juga, Karma"

Aku menganga. Seketika tangisku berhenti. Tak lama kemudian Kak Gakushuu memasang cengiran khasnya, dan itu membuat hatiku yang kusut menjadi tenang.

Kemudian tangan itu mengelus kepalaku pelan. Senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya, seolah dia sedang mengusap kain sutra yang begitu halus dan memberikan efek nyaman pada peraba.

"Jangan menangis, Karma. Kita harus merayakan kemenangan kita"

Setelah Kak Gakushuu mengucapkan itu, aku segera menghapus jejak air mata yang membasuh wajahku. Kemudian aku tersenyum, senyum yang kecil karena kalau lebar bibirku pasti gemetaran. Aku masih tersedu-sedu karena habis menangis.

Aku pun merebut piala yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaku-onii-chan"

Itu adalah salah satu sisi Kak Gakushuu yang aku kagumi. Cerdas. Ceria. Dewasa.

.

.

.

Sejak SD, kakakku memang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya. Semua siswa satu sekolah tahu dan kenal siapa itu Asano Gakushuu. Hal ini menyebabkan daya saing antara kakak dan teman-temannya di satu kelas. Mereka tidak senang jika kakakku selalu menjadi nomor satu. Dan mereka, selalu berbuat ulah untuk bisa mengerjai kakak.

Pada akhirnya, aku yang menjadi korban.

Misalnya saat aku kelas 4 SD. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama sahabatku, Nakamura Rio. Aku tidak pulang bersama kakak karena dia ada pelajaran tambahan. Kakakku sedang sibuk dengan persiapan ujian, sehingga aku hanya pulang berdua saja dengan si pirang ini.

"Rio-chan, apa kau mengerti dengan materi yang tadi?"

"Tentu saja, itu mudah sekali" jawabnya dengan ceria seperti biasa. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak mengerti, Karma-kun?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu" entah kenapa aku jadi gugup. "Hanya saja kemampuan lebih bagus dariku"

Rio hanya tersenyum, dan aku pun membalasnya.

"Woooaaaa. Akhirnya aku menemukannya"

Tiba-tiba saja aku dan Rio mendengar suara seorang laki-laki. Kini laki-laki itu ada di hadapan kami. Sejak kapan?

Aku dan Rio mulai gelisah karena pasalnya, orang ini menampakkan seringainya pada kami— tidak, seringai itu untukku. Selain itu, dia datang bersama dengan beberapa orang lain, dan mereka mengelilingi kami.

Gakushuu onii-chan, aku takut.

"Hei, Asano kecil! Aku ingin memberikan pelajaran kepadamu, karena kakakmu selalu saja menjadi nomor satu"

Dengan gemetar, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Siapa kalian?"

"Aku kakak kelasmu. Aku satu kelas dengan Asano. Dan aku ingin menghancurkan dia"

Dalam hitungan detik, mataku telah mengekskresikan air mata dengan jumlah banyak. Aku takut. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kami berdua terjebak dalam lingkaran orang-orang yang memiliki badan lebih besar dariku. Inginnya aku menarik Rio dan berlari bersama, tetapi kami tak punya celah untuk keluar.

Aku mencengkeram tas ranselku kuat-kuat. Perlahan jarakku dengan Rio mulai terkikis.

"Hei, bawa Asano kecil ini ke taman seberang!"

Dengan segera, orang-orang itu langsung menghampiriku, mencengkeram kedua tanganku kemudian menarik paksa diriku.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Asano kecil!"

"Onii-san, sakit!"

"Hei, lepaskan Karma-kun!" Rio berusaha menghentikan para senior kami yang kasar ini. Si pirang itu meraih tanganku kemudian menariknya.

Namun sayang, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan orang-orang yang menggiringku.

"Onii-san, lepaskan Karma—"

"Oi, diam kau bocah!"

BUK!

Rio tersungkur di tanah. Dia memegangi perutnya yang baru saja mendapatkan hantaman keras dari salah satu kakak kelas yang menyeretku pergi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Rio kembali bangkit dan berusaha menolongku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menyodorkan tangan kiriku yang sedikit lebih bebas dibandingkan tangan kananku. Kemudian Rio berusaha meraihku, meskipun ia telah mendapat serangan di bagian perut.

"Rio-chan!"

"Karma-kun!"

Dapat! Aku berhasil memegang tangan Rio yang terulur ke arahku. Aku mencengkeramnya, begitu juga dengan Rio. Dia pun menarikku sekuat tenaga, namun lagi-lagi senior-senior itu mencoba menghalanginya.

"Jangan ikut campur, pirang!"

Lagi-lagi dia mendapat serangan kuat mengenai perut. Rasanya sakit sekali, sampai-sampai Rio meneteskan air mata. Aku pun digiring semakin jauh, sampai jarakku dan Rio perlahan mulai membesar.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seseorang berlari mendekat ke arahku. Bahkan Rio yang tengah terduduk saja terkejut melihat seseorang tersebut melintas melewatinya. Didorongnya kuat-kuat dua orang yang tengah memegangiku. Salah satu dari mereka dia hajar, sampai tersungkur ke tanah saking kuatnya. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada kakak kelas lainnya. Setelah tumbang, aku jatuh lemas. Irisku memandangi siapa gerangan sosok pahlawan yang baru saja menumpas orang-orang jahat itu.

Dia adalah kakakku, datang menyelamatkanku.

Dadanya terlihat kempas kempis, mungkin karena habis berlari. Sekilas aku melihat raut wajah kakakku yang memancarkan aura seram. Sepertinya Kak Gakushuu marah besar.

"JANGAN MEMBUAT KARMA MENANGIS!"

Aku terkejut ketika Kak Gakushuu tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya, sampai-sampai cairan bening di mataku menguap. Para senior itu mundur selangkah demi selangkah sambil gemetaran dan menampakkan ekspresi kejutnya.

"Asano!? Mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa adikku seenaknya. Kalau kalian ingin mengalahkanku, belajarlah, lalu kalahkan nilaiku di ujian nasional nanti"

Para senior itu— yang merupakan teman satu kelas kakak hanya bisa meneguk salivanya. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan langkah seribu.

Kakakku mengambil posisi jongkok agar sejajar denganku. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya terulur ke depan, menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Karma?" tanyanya begitu lembut namun tersirat secuil kekhawatiran.

Aku menggeleng dalam dekapannya. Lagi-lagi air mataku mendesak keluar. Orang-orang yang barusan hendak 'menculikku' sudah pergi, tetapi aku masih ketakutan.

"Gaku!" Rio meneriakkan nama kakak, kemudian ikut berjongkok di sampingku.

"Rio-chan?" kakakku terkejut ketika melihat mata Rio yang sama merahnya sepertiku karena habis menangis. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tangan kanan Kak Gakushuu menyentuh puncak kepala Rio, kemudian mengelus surai pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Aku kena pukul dua kali" Rio mengusap perutnya yang masih menyisakan rasa nyeri disana. "Tapi Karma-kun tidak apa-apa"

Kak Gakushuu kembali memelukku dengan erat. Surai merahku dia usap, sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Rio.

"Maafkan aku ya, Karma? Aku terlambat"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian menangis sejadinya dalam pelukan hangat kakak.

.

.

.

Musim semi datang kembali, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Usiaku semakin bertambah, aku pun selalu naik kelas, sehingga aku ingin meningkatkan sifat dewasaku. Seiringan dengan diriku yang baru masuk kelas 5, aku mempunyai sebuah tekad.

Aku ingin seperti kakak.

Aku ingin cerdas dan berani.

Aku ingin bisa bela diri, seni, dan lain-lain seperti kakakku.

Mungkin aku juga ingin bisa mengalahkannya.

Karena aku begitu mengagumi sosok kakak, dari fisik sampai psikologis, semuanya aku suka.

Akan tetapi, aku merasa kakakku bukan lagi kakak yang aku kenal. Asano Gakushuu tak lagi ramah, ceria dan dewasa seperti yang aku tahu.

Sesuatu telah mengubahnya.

Hal itu terjadi ketika Kak Gakushuu masuk SMP. Sejak itu aku tak pernah berjalan bersamanya, baik pagi hari saat pergi ke sekolah maupun saat pulang. Kakakku sekolah lebih pagi, dan selalu pulang lebih dari jam pulangku karena dia harus melakukan banyak aktivitas disana.

Aku merasa kalau kakakku mulai menjauh. Bahkan di rumah pun, dia jarang keluar kamar.

"Onii-chan, temani aku main PS yuk?"

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan tegas. "Aku banyak tugas, lain kali saja ya, Karma"

Aku pun hanya bisa menunduk lemas, kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sejak itu, aku terus berusaha mengajak kakakku ini itu agar kakak bisa meluangkan sedikit saja waktunya untukku.

.

"Onii-chan, temani aku beli cat air ya?"

"Aku sedang banyak urusan. Pergi saja sendiri"

.

"Onii-chan, kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di luar barusan"

.

"Onii-chan, main monopoli yuk?"

"Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur"

Dan banyak lagi alasan lainnya setiap kali aku mengajak Kak Gakushuu untuk melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Kalau dulu aku selalu berada di bayang-bayang Kak Gakushuu, tapi sekarang aku bisa sejajar dengannya. Mulai kelas 6 SD, aku bertekad untuk mengubah diri menjadi anak yang mandiri.

Aku mulai serius belajar menjelang ujian, kemudian aku masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama yang berbeda dengan kakakku. Disana aku mengikuti klub beladiri karate, belajar seni dengan salah satu temanku, ikut berbagai olimpiade matematika yang diadakan di universitas besar, sampai ikut beberapa kegiatan organisasi seperti OSIS.

Selain menyibukkan diri untuk meraih sejumlah prestasi, aku juga berusaha bersikap dewasa. Aku tidak lagi mengandalkan orang-orang sekitarku. Aku juga tidak lagi mengandalkan Rio, karena dia harus pindah ke luar kota bersama orang tuanya.

Dengan begini, aku pasti bisa sejajar dengan kakak. Dan kakak pasti akan kembali menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.

Tetapi, meskipun diriku yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih dewasa dibanding dulu, aku tetaplah Asano Karma yang selalu menjadi korban kakak semata wayangku.

"Hei, kau!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tiba-tiba terdapat empat orang di belakangku saat perjalanan pulang. Mereka memperhatikan penampilanku, dengan tatapan penuh rasa tidak suka.

"Apa kalian memanggilku?"

"Ya" ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Seseorang itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Ikut kami"

"Tunggu" cegahku sebelum mereka berempat menggiringku pergi. "Apa aku mengenal kalian?"

"Belum ya?" seseorang dengan gaya rambut paling unik (atau aneh?) di antara mereka, berjalan mendekatiku sambil memasang senyuman mautnya. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk memegang daguku, kemudian kepalaku terangkat, dan kami saling melemparkan pandang.

"Kalau begitu ikut kami ke taman seberang. Kita akan berkenalan disana, ya?"

Aku meneguk salivaku. Ingin rasanya aku melayangkan bogem mentahku tepat ke arah wajahnya yang kini sedang memasang ekspresi wajah terjijik yang pernah aku lihat.

Selain itu, lihat posisi kami sekarang— seperti hendak berciuman. Sungguh, aku ingin menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

Terpaksa aku mengikuti keinginan mereka berempat. Rasanya seperti _de javu_ , dijegat oleh orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal, kemudian mengajakku ke taman seberang.

Setelah tiba, aku langsung memperhatikan orang-orang yang kuanggap musuh itu. Mereka mempunyai perawakan yang sedikit lebih besar dan kekar dariku. Tatapan mereka semua tertuju padaku.

Surai hijau dengan kacamata bulat. Perawakan tinggi dengan rambut cokelat yang unik. Surai hitam keriting dan dagu belah dua. Rambut cepak ungu yang memiliki bibir tebal. Seperti itulah ciri-ciri mereka.

Tunggu. Kalau dipikir-pikir seragam sekolah yang mereka kenakan sama persis dengan seragam kakakku.

Jangan-jangan...

"Kau" panggil si bibir tebal. "Namamu Karma, benar?"

Irisku membelalak. Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Sudah kuduga, dia adalah adik dari Asano. Mereka memiliki potongan rambut dan wajah yang sama" tambah si surai unik, yang barusan memasang posisi nista kepadaku.

"Pasti kau ingin bertanya, bagaimana bisa kami mengetahui namamu, benar?" kali ini si surai hijau yang berbicara. "Aku dengar dari adik kelas kami yang mengikuti olimpiade matematika, kalau kau berhasil menempati posisi nomor satu, jadi wajarlah kalau kami mengetahui namamu"

"Seperti itulah, Asano. Selalu menjadi nomor satu" ucap si keriting setengah meledek. "—dan juga selalu menindas orang-orang yang ingin maju ke depan"

Apa dia bilang?

"Hei, Araki. Kita apakan anak ini?" ucap si keriting— yang ternyata bernama Koyama.

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Seo mempersiapkan bogemnya, sambil menyeringai lebar ke arahku. "Kita akan membalaskan dendam kita pada anak ini, karena Asano selalu saja menindas kita"

Lagi-lagi aku menjadi korban.

"Benar juga" Ren— pemilik rambut aneh menyibakkan surainya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan"

Perkelahian pun terjadi. Refleks aku langsung menghadang serangan Ren yang tiba-tiba. Disusul dengan berbagai serangan dari tiga orang lain dan aku langsung membalasnya.

Awalnya aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berhasil menghantam dadaku.

Aku terpental di tanah. Buru-buru aku meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena dadaku terasa sesak. Pukulannya kuat sekali.

Tanpa basa basi, mereka berempat memanfaatkan posisi terlentangku dengan menginjak-injak tubuhku dengan sepatu mereka. Sesekali mereka menendang-nendang bahu serta pinggulku, bahkan diantara mereka ada juga yang menginjak kepalaku.

Suara tertawa mereka begitu menggelegar di telingaku. Sepertinya mereka senang karena telah membalaskan dendam pada kakak. Hatiku sakit. Mengapa kakakku yang jenius memiliki banyak musuh? Mengapa aku selalu menjadi korban dari para pendendam kakak? Mengapa aku berakhir menjadi seperti ini?

Detik berikutnya aku meneteskan air mata.

Tak lama suara tawa senang itu berakhir ketika seseorang datang kemudian menghajar empat orang yang 'menculikku'. Dia menjauhkan mereka dariku, lalu lanjut menghajarnya. Karenanya aku bangkit dari posisi tidur yang mengerikan. Persetan dengan debu yang mengotori kulit serta seragamku.

Aku terpaku pada seseorang yang menjadi pahlawanku hari ini. Ini benar-benar _de javu_. Pahlawan itu dulu pernah menyelamatkanku, dan sekarang dia datang lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Pahlawan itu... Gakushuu onii-chan!

"JANGAN MEMBUAT KARMA BABAK BELUR!" teriaknya dengan lantang. Kemudian, dia lanjut menghajar, sampai mereka benar-bear tumbang.

Bahkan kata-katanya sama seperti waktu itu.

Empat orang itu kemudian mengambil langkah seribu agar tak kena hantam lagi oleh Kak Gakushuu. Setelahnya dia datang menghampiriku, memelukku dengan erat sambil mengusap surai merahku.

"Karma, maafkan aku"

Aku menganga. Setetes air mata menetes melintasi pipiku yang kotor. Hampir saja aku gagal paham dengan frasa kakak. Pasalnya aku terkejut dengan pelukan ini—

—setelah beberapa tahun terakhir aku tidak mendapatkannya.

Kak Gakushuu segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Mana yang sakit?"

"Dadaku. Pukulannya kuat sekali, aku jadi sesak napas"

Dengan cepat Kak Gakushuu meraih tasku yang tergeletak di tanah. Tangannya mencengkeram tanganku dengan kuat.

"Ayo kita lapor ayah. Kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan telepon ayah agar ayah menjemput kita" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_. Kemudian tangannya yang semula mencengkeram tanganku, ia gerakkan dengan bebas.

Kemudian menyeka air mataku. Detik berikutnya dia mengusap rambutku.

"Jangan menangis, Karma. Ayah akan segera tiba jadi tahan sakitnya ya?"

Aku pun berhenti menangis, menatap Kak Gakushuu yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan orang yang berada di seberang _smartphone_ -nya. Tak lama aku mengembangkan seulas senyuman.

Gakushuu onii-chan yang dulu kukenal dan kukagumi, sudah kembali.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau dihajar empat orang sekaligus sampai babak belur?" tanya Rio tak percaya. Tiba-tiba senyuman hina muncul di wajahnya. "Memalukan sekali"

"Diam kau!" aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. "Posisiku sangat terdesak"

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin memujimu karena akhirnya kau jadi mandiri dan tidak mengandalkan Gaku" lanjut si gadis pirang sambil memainkan surai sepunggungnya. "Ternyata kau masih saja cengeng seperti dulu"

Rio melepaskan tawanya, begitu juga dengan Kak Gakushuu. Sedangkan aku selaku korban hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Saat ini, kami bertiga sedang berkumpul di kelasku dan Rio, 1-2. Kami semua menuntut ilmu di SMA Kunugigaoka, dan Kak Gakushuu sekarang kelas 3. Aku dan Rio pun kembali satu sekolah, dan menempati kelas yang sama pula.

Sedari bel pulang berbunyi, kami mengobrol bersama disini. Banyak sekali hal yang kami bicarakan, mulai dari Rio yang menceritakan suasana sekolah Tokyo, sampai membicarakan masa SMP masing-masing.

Dan barusan, aku menceritakan tentang kejadian _de javu_ -ku pada Rio. Jelas saja dia menertawakanku, karena ternyata selain ditinggalkan Kak Gakushuu, aku pun masih menjadi anak yang cengeng.

"Karma, kau benar-benar kasian semenjak Gaku bersikap cuek padamu" ucap Rio. "Tapi kau juga keterlaluan, Gaku! Seberapa pentingnya sih persainganmu itu?"

"Kau tahu, semakin kita dewasa semakin luas persaingan kita dengan orang lain" jawab kakakku sok bijak. "Kalau kau tidak punya jiwa saing yang tinggi, maka cita-citamu tidak akan tercapai"

Rio tertawa meledek. "Kata-kata dari mana itu, dasar Gaku!"

Mereka berdua pun kembali tertawa. Aku hanya bisa memandangi kakak dan teman masa kecilku, karena wajahku masih memerah. Sejak tadi aku diledek habis-habisan.

"Tapi, meskipun kau ingin menyaingiku, kau tetap sayang padaku kan, Karma?" goda Kak Gakushuu.

"H-Hah?" aku malah gugup. "Siapa bilang?"

Kemudian tangannya menyentuh puncak kepalaku, lalu mengacak lembut surai merahku.

"Jangan pura-pura malu begitu, dong" tiba-tiba dia menarik kepalaku sehingga menempel pada dada bidangnya. "Benar kan? Kau itu sangat menyayangiku, kan?"

Aku memberontak— malu. "Onii-cha— GAKUSHUU!"

"Ya, ya, aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Karma" Kak Gakushuu mengacak rambutku lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. "Kau adalah adik semata wayangku yang paaliing aku sayang"

Semburat merah di wajahku semakin pekat, sehingga membuat Rio mengeraskan tawanya. Begitu juga kakakku.

Sejujurnya, aku juga tersenyum dalam hati. Kami bertiga reuni, mengingatkanku pada masa kecil yang selalu kuhabiskan bersama mereka berdua. Tapi, ada yang lebih membuatku senang.

Meskipun kini tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasi dan persiapan ujian, tetapi Kak Gakushuu telah kembali menjadi kakakku yang selama ini aku kenal. Pelindungku, pahlawanku, penyemangatku.

Dan aku kagum dengannya. Kagum dengan semua sifat _perfect_ miliknya.

Aku menyayangimu, Gakushuu, karena kau adalah kakak semata wayang yang paaliing aku sayang.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Udah lama saya pengen banget buat fic adik-kakak kayak gini, tapi jadinya malah absurd. Maafin saya yang (lagi-lagi) nyampah fic abal di fandom ini :"""""(((((

Terima kasih buat yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca. Minat untuk me-review?


End file.
